Truth or Dare: Stuck in School
by Emerald-Forever
Summary: When the Cullens, Bella and her Friends get stuck in school because of a unexpected snow storm they play a game...What will become of this adventure? Not even I know the answer! Cannon Couples please read and Review!
1. Let The Games Begin!

**R.P.O.V.**

Ugh...We were all stuck in this dreaded school because of a snow storm that started about a half hour before school was supposed to end. Freshmen and Sophomore are in the lunch room, Junior and Senior are in the gym. So yes my family, Bella, and her friends are in the same room. Oh Joy! And that's how Bella and Mike ended up talking while Edward was glaring at Mike and not noticing that Jessica Stanley was trying to seduce him. I'm positive he is not listening to single word she is uttering out of her disgusting little, correction big mouth. That also lead to Jasper and Alice practically dry humping each other in this gym and Emmett playing with hair while occasionally muttering 'shiny', I married a moron.

**Em.P.O.V.**

Shiny!

Wait I have an idea!

"Hey!" I yelled and Bella and friends walked over as well as my family. They all looked bored and quite mad that we were stuck here in this hellhole...i do not blame them.

"What?" Edward spoke up while wrapping his arms around Bella. Mike and Jessica looked mad for different reasons, I'm sure.

"Why don't we play truth or dare...Couples style." I said. I know for a fact hat Mike and Jessica are together but only for appearances. Everybody4 in the group nodded and we walked over to a corner and sat in a group. Rosalie sat on my lap, Alice on Jasper's, Bella on Edward's, Angela on Ben's and Jessica on Mike's... Okay, weird.

"Okay, who goes first?" Bella asked.

"We will!" Alice said. Okay this cannot be good. One reason because...wait. Oh right...SHINY!

**A.P.O.V.**

"We will!" I piped up. I should embarrass somebody...I scanned the group and landed on my target(s):

-Mike and Jessica.

"M&J...Truth or dare?" I asked looking at them.

"Truth." They said confident in their choice. Emmett faked coughing and muttered 'Wimps' loud enough for them to hear. Rosalie smacked him on the head and we all laughed at him.

"Okay: Who is the one person you hate the most in this group, and why?" I asked and the both visibly paled.

"Mike first." I said.

"Edward." He said shortly.

"Why...?" I prompted.

"Because, all of the girls want him and he has to take the only one I actually like. Plus she's not a fake."

"Jessica." I said.

"Bella, I've worked for the three years I've been here to get Edward to notice me and all she has to do is trip over a couple of leaves, and avoid a van and BAM! Edward, her night in shining armor!" She fumed.

"Well if you think that way of me than you can leave!" Jessica got up and walked away to join Lauren.

"You too Mike it's couples...and no I won't be your team mate!" He left and went to go join Tyler and Eric while pouting.

"Alice, you knew this would happen!" Bella basically fumed at me. I nodded my head up and down and motioned to her that it was her turn to ask. She scanned the room as I got a vision:

She was choosing Rosalie and Emmett!

**E.P.O.V.**

I looked as Alice got a vision but stopped myself from seeing what she was going to ask.

"R&E, Truth or Dare?" She said looking at the couple that looked like they jumped out a fairytale.

They looked at each other. "Dare." Rose and Em said at the same time, Emmett had more enthusiasm than Rose.

Bella thought for a moment before saying, "I dare you to..."

**Hey as you can see I have no problem writing in different Pov's!**

**But I need your help....I need a dare for Emmett and Rosalie!**

**If you have any ideas for any of the other characters I will put them in the story and your name in the Authors note I will have at the beginning.**

**Thanks Much and A merry Christmas eve to all!**


	2. Ew! Just Ew!

**B.P.O.V.**

"I dare you to..." I thought for a couple of seconds then Edward piped in.

"I dare you to fake a-" I looked at him. He apparently got the message.

"WE dare you to fake a break-up, then you must find a 're-bound' " They looked at each other as he said this and stood up.

"Emmett! How could you?" Rosalie nearly yelled in his face.

"It was your fault anyway!" He screamed just as loudly. Everyone stopped to look at what was going on. You could hear a pin drop...then they started the yelling again.

"My Fault! You're blaming this on me!?" She fumed... fake might I add.

"Yes, You messed with my Jeep to make it better! Well newsflash honey...IT DIDN"T WORK!" Emmett roared, it was quite scary... I was enjoying every second of it!

"Humph, well if that's what you think than whatever!" She swooshed her hair like they do in those hair commercials and walked away. Emmett tried to attempt the same maneuver...it didn't work. Rosalie's re-bound was Tyler Crowley... Lauren was pissed, that was until Emmett came over to her. She is his.

They walked back over here with their re-bounds and Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. We all started laughing at the look on Tyler and Lauren's face. They walked away...Humiliated.

Emmett looked at Ben and Angela. "So B&A what will it be?" They looked at each other trying to decide their decision carefully. They looked at Emmett and said it together: "Dare." not wanting to be written off as wimp's like Mike and Jessica.

Rosalie looked at them now and said very nonchalantly, "I dare you to lick the floor...Not only lick it but full on make-out with it for 10 seconds." They looked like they were about to up-chuck.

Rosalie looked at them, "Well...Go on!" She said irritably. They walked over to a spot close to ours and started, Alice was timing. Ew, just Ew!

**Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't**

**Think of any thing better!**

**Thinking about starting and IM**

**story...What do Ya think?**

**Emerald-Forever!**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

Dear Readers,

Okay so first and fore most thanks for reviewing! Even if you don't review thanks for reading my stories! Second, I would like to announce that I have a special thing for all of you ATTR fans on my Polyvore account! The website is on my profile, so go check it out! I also have a new thing up there, I have taken some funny pictures from the internet and will put them on a set called funny pictures. I update that every three days so check it out while you can! Right now I have and Edward the fairy Pic up right now, funny!

If you see a picture that you like then tell me what it was and maybe I can send it to you...oh and they are all twilight related! So go, go, go!!

Emerald Forever!!


End file.
